


The Blonde Omega

by aliciaclark_ftwd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Clarnya, Clexa, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciaclark_ftwd/pseuds/aliciaclark_ftwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven are the only Omegas from the ark with Lexa Anya and Bellamy all fighting for a chance to mate with them<br/>Added Kabby relationship for good measure</p><p>Omegas have few choices:<br/>1. To have a monthly injection that lessens the pain of heats, they go away after the supressed heat happens thus preventing calm Alphas from turning into sex crazed animals when they get a small whiff of any unmated Omegas in heat <br/>The injection forces Omegas to lose their essence and scent only temporarily which is what a true Omega is<br/>2. Their other choice is to find their spiritual sole mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blonde Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Got this whole idea from The Little Omega by short_stack_100 
> 
> (Takes place after Blood Must Have Blood Part 2)  
> (Alternate Universe Where Anya Lives)

Clarke walked away from Camp Jaha almost one year ago and has been living in the drop ship that sent the 100 to the ground sadly without her mother giving her the injection she requires to keep her heat at bay she's been having to deal with the pain of it every single day 

Raven is the only other omega left in camp Jaha which drives Bellamy insane and she knows that which makes her want to stop taking her injections and have him as her mate and hopes that one day he will get her pregnant

CHARTER 1:  
Clarke is in the creek washing her clothes when she suddenly feels a rush of heat coarse through her veins causing her to start feeling her breasts and slowly fingering herself eventually losing all control of her actions   
Anya has been following the blonde ever since she left Camp Jaha and she's right there hidden enough that she can watch every second of Clarke pleasing herself forcing her to start stroking her cock knowing right then and there she wants Clarke as her mate

Clarke gets out of the water gathers her clothes and heads back to the drop ship before she hears something or someone in the forest so she walks towards the noise not realizing she's still naked before stumbling upon Anya pleasuring herself which makes her feel very very wet 

"Anya?" Clarke says causing the taller blonde to jump and turn towards her "What are you doing here and why are you naked?" walking towards her only to feel herself lose control seeing this beautiful woman pleasing herself which makes her think that she was watching her the whole time 

"OMG Clarke I'm so sorry" Anya says before rushing to put her clothes back on feeling very embarrassed "I didn't mean for you to see any of this Lexa just wanted me to make sure your okay after beating the mountain men" she then notices the wetness from Clarke drip to the ground


End file.
